Nocturnal Servant
Nocturnal Servant is an American black metal guitarist and vocalist that began his musical career in 2018. He is most notably known for his project Proven Existence, as well as starting What Brings Ruin, Brainkrusher, Shekinah, and Goatscorge. History Nocturnal Servant began his musical career in 2018, with the formation of the project known as Proven Existence. The project was formed after the death of his uncle, in a way to commemorate and honor his legacy. The project debut with the release of the single, "No Light, No Compassion", which was released independently on October 21, 2018."No Light, No Compassion". Bandcamp. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. On November 10, 2018, it was announced that the project had signed with The Bearded Dragon Productions, with a single debuting later that year.Harp, Loyd (November 11, 2018). "Proven Existence signs to Bearded Dragon". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on May 27, 2019.Moonshine, Zack (November 10, 2018). "Proven Existence Inks Deal With The Bearded Dragon Productions". Metal Devastation Radio. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. "Slaughter the Innocent" was released on December 14, 2018. On January 5, 2019, Nocturnal Servant became the Vice President of The Bearded Dragon Productions, working alongside Founder Mason Beard. On April 14, 2019, it was announced that Shekinah had joined The Bearded Dragon Productions roster.thrashboy (April 14, 2019). "Black Metal Project 'Shekinah' Inks Deal with 'The Bearded Dragon Productions'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. Another project of his, Brainkrusher, would then go on to release a single, "Dissecting Demon Entrails" through the label on April 26, 2019."Dissecting Demon Entrails". Bandcamp. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. Three days later, Nocturnal Servant announced What Brings Ruin, a rawer project than his other efforts. On May 10th, his project known as Goatscorge, a war metal project, debuted their single, "Lacerate the Goat" for free. Shekinah debuted a single titled "Apostasy" on May 17th and their EP, Spiritual Darkness on May 24th."Apostasy". Bandcamp. Retrieved on May 27, 2019."Spiritual Darkness". Bandcamp. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. On June 7, 2019, Nocturnal Servant released Goatscorge's debut EP, titled Awaiting the Apocalypse. On July 19, 2019, What Brings Ruin released their debut single, "Drinking the Blood of the Antichrist". On October 1, 2019, Nocturnal Servant put all of his projects on hiatus to focus on his spiritual life.Beard, Mason (October 2, 2019). "Nocturnal Servant Goes Dark". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 2, 2019. Bands Current * What Brings Ruin - Everything (2019-present) Hiatus * Brainkrusher - Everything (2019-present) * Goatscorge - Everything (2019-present) * Mindgames - Everything (2019-present) * Proven Existence - Vocals, Guitars (2018-present) * Shekinah - Vocals, Guitars (2019-present) Discography Brainkrusher * "Dissecting Demon Entrails" (2019) Goatscorge * "Lacerate the Goat" (2019) * Awaiting the Apocalypse (2019) * "Angel of Death" (2019) * Marching Against the Evil One (2019) Mindgames * "Pity in Silence" (2019) Proven Existence * "No Light, No Compassion" (2018) * "Slaughter the Innocent" (2018) * "Sweet Mother" (2019) Shekinah * "Apostasy" (2019) * Spiritual Darkness (2019) * Freedom (2019) What Brings Ruin * "Drinking the Blood of the Antichrist" (2019) * demo (2019) * Serpentcrusher (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Proven Existence members